The Fairy's Vampire
by OneVs100
Summary: It seems as though everything exists in the land of Fiore! Mages, dragons, monsters... Wait, what kind of monsters are we talking about here?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the world of tomorrow! Well somewhat I mean this is the first time in a while that I've actually updates, main reason why I remade this into Earthland instead of Yokai Academy, well let's just say I really don't want to write about adventures in a school, kind of gives me headaches.**

**Anyways I apologize for not updating for practically a while year. I can't promise that I'll be updating alot more often but I will update. Anyways I hope you all will enjoy this because I will be updating this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampre and Fairy Tail and any of their contents. So please don't sue me life itself is bad enough as it is.**

**Chapter 1 Odd Encounter**

**Earthland X784**

"I'd have to say, I think that job went pretty well."

"Never again..."

"You always say that after you let a group of children play with you."

_Smack!_

A crash is heard after a brown haired teen has been punched by what seemed to be a small red orange cat.

"Kokoa, what the hell!" The brown haired teen shouted as he arose from a pile of rubble.

The red orange cat now identified as Kokoa spoke up "First of all, I did not 'let' myself to be tortured by a bunch of 6 year old demons! If it weren't for the fact that you 'accidently' drenched me in water, I would've at least had a decent rest before we head back to the guild!"

The brown haired town dusted himself off laughing as Kokoa finally snapped once again "Come on all they wanted to do was play with something since they weren't allowed pets."

"I am not a pet! I am Kokoa Shuzen, a vampire from a well respected family!"

"You also forgot to mention that you're now a cat" The teen ducked as Kokoa flew right over his head.

"Whatever, let's just get something to eat and head back to the guild" Kokoa grumbled in annoyance as she flew up and rested on the teen's head.

The teen chuckled as felt the small weight on his head "Ignore it all you want, but you somehow grew a cute side ever since you turned into a cat."

"Shut up!"

The teen chuckled once again at Kokoa's response, he continued walking down the streets of Hargeon until he came across a resteraunt in the middle of town, he stopped in his tracks as soon as his nose picked a familiar scent. He grinned knowingly before he walked towards the double doors of the restaurant "This ought to be good."

* * *

><p>"That's right, you were here looking for someone weren't you?" A blond haired teen asked as a pink haired teen was eating through plates of food.<p>

"Aye, we came here looking here for Igneel" A blue cat said as he picked up a fish from the small basket next to him.

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be here in this town, turns out it was somebody else" The pink haired teen said with food still in his mouth.

"And that guy didn't even look a salamander" The cat spoke up chewing on the same fish.

"Probably doesn't even breathe fire like a real dragon" The pink haired teen responded while eating his meal.

"Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Asked the blonde.

The pink haired teen looked up from his meal "He doesn't look like a dragon, he IS a dragon."

"A dragon?!"

"Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon!"

"Why would a dragon come time to dead end town like this?!" The blonde asked still surprised.

"Now that you put it that wa-" The pink haired teen was about to finish his sentence until he put on a devious grin.

"Umm Natsu?" The blonde asked worried if she should duck.

The pink haired teen now identified as Natsu only merely grinned as he grabbed the plate in front of him and threw it as hard as he can towards the door. Luckily the door opened as soon as threw the plate because the person that walked through the door simply caught it with his hand.

"I don't think now's the time for a spar, especially since we're in a place full of people" The person said walking towards the group of three, he stopped in front of the table placing the plate back onto the table. He was a teen that looked to be at the same age as Natsu, he wore gray pants, gray boots, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and a long dark green coat seemed to hang behind him as if it were a cape, the sleeves weren't visible but the blonde had to guess it were to become a coat during winter season.

"I'd hope to get a friendly greeting but I guess being gone for two weeks seems as if we were gone for a day" The brown haired teen said.

"Aye! We've been busy ourselves" The blue cat said still chewing his fish.

"Yeah, we heard a rumor that ended in failure" Natsu said with a hint of annoyance "How'd your job go down south?"

"It went pretty well, although Kokoa couldn't agree more" The brown haired teen said as he took a sear next to Natsu.

Natsu laughed understanding what he meant as he saw the red orange cat grumble resting his head.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" The blonde haired teen spoke up.

"Tsukune Aono, at your service!" The brown haired teen now identified as Tsukune said as he reached out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, name's Lucy" The blonde now identified as Lucy replied shaking Tsukune's hand " I'd also like to ask, who's Kokoa?"

Tsukune pointed to the red orange cat now sitting on top of his head with her arms crossed, Lucy didn't notice that there was a cat that resembles Happy sitting his head, the only difference was the that the cat was red orange and seemed to be wearing a school girl uniform.

"Its nice to meet you Kokoa" Lucy waved her hand with a smile, although Kokoa turned her head away with as well as closing her eyes.

"Umm did I say something wrong?"

"She's just a little moody because of earlier" Tsukune chuckled as Kokoa grumbled in annoyance yet again "That and she's a little shy around new people" Tsukune snickered for a few seconds before Kokoa stomped her foot on his head which successfully slammed his face onto the table.

"Ow..."

"Let's just eat and get out of here already" The moody cat said as she jumped onto the table and sat down next to where his head landed " Hello Natsu, Happy"

"Yo"

"Aye!"

Tsukune lifted his head off the table rubbing his face as the pain quickly when away, though Lucy didn't notice at first but she realized as Tsukune's teeth were revealed, '_Are those fangs?_'

* * *

><p>"Ah man, I haven't eaten like that in weeks!" Natsu said as he leaned against a stone railing overlooking the night in Hargeon.<p>

"Didn't think Lucy was kind enough to pay for our meal" Tsukune said as he laid down on the stone railing "Although I will pay her back one day, seemed like we made her broke."

"Well she owed me" Natsu replied.

"Hey, I have to ask. What rumor were you following this time?" Tsukune asked as he sat upon the railing.

"I heard that there was a salamander coming to this town, we arrived earlier only to find some guy calling himself Salamander just to hot on girls." Natsu responded with annoyance in his voice again.

"Idiot! And why would you follow a rumor knowing you're the only salamander!" Kokoa spoke up as she awoke from a nap.

"Uhhh" Natsu could only shrug "Just thought it'd be a good chance that I'd find Igneel."

"Maybe it's about time you stop following theses rumors, Igneel will come back when he knows it's the right time" Tsukune said as he stepped onto the ground.

"Look it's salamder's yacht!"

"I wish I was on there!"

"I hear he's in Fairy Tail!"

Both teens looked to see women not to far from the looking out into the sea. Both boys looked to find to a yacht ready to set sail.

"I think those ladies said that guy from earlier is in Fairy Tail" Happy said as he heard he looked at the yacht as well.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked.

Tsukune grinned in reply "Let's check it out."

* * *

><p>Tsukune watched from a distance as he saw Happy drop Natsu onto the yacht, it seems as though they crashed through the roof.<p>

"I wonder how long it'll take for him to notice that he has motion sickness again" Tsukune snickered at his friend's current situation.

"I don't understand why you went with him, you could've helped him alot more if you were there as well" Kokoa said in annoyance, although she did giggle about Natsu's misfortune.

"Lucy is on that ship as well, I recognized her sent as soon we walked down to the docks" Tsukune looked as he saw what appeared to be fireworks in the sky "And besides, she's a Celestial Spirit Mage. I think they can handle themselves."

"And how did you find out about this? I don't remember her talking about being a mage, not that I was listening to her anyways."

"I saw the Gate Keys on her hips when she left the resteraunt."

"That's not all that you were looking at."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing at all" Kokoa said with a devious grin.

As Tsukune was about to ask more questions a large tidal wave formed in which seemed to carry the ship towards shore.

"Well, there's my cue" Tsukune rushed to the edge of a dock that seemed to aim at the center of the wave "Water Dragon's Roar!" the brown haired teen called out as he released a massive amount of water spiraling from his mouth and towards the center of the wave. The attack clashed with the wave strong enough to cancel out the wave and send the ship flying over their heads.

_Crash!_

Tsukune looked back to see the yacht has landed in the pier split into two pieces.

"Hey could you not try taking me with ship!?" A familiar voice yelled not to far from him, Tsukune turned his head to see Lucy arguing what seemed to be a mermaid.

"Don't summon for a month, I'm leaving for a date with my boyfriend" The mermaid said as she vanished into thin air.

"Lucky for you, you landed without an injury" Lucy looked up from her position to see Tsukune standing over him offering help.

Lucy gladly took his hand as he helped her up "Thanks, although for some reason it wasn't as bad as the other times."

"Well I did make sure the pier wasn't destroyed by tidal wave" Tsukune replied as he looked at the broken ship.

"Your the one that stopped the wave?" Lucy asked realizing something about the brown haired "Wait, does that mean your a Water Mage?!"

"Trust me, I'm alot more than that" Tsukune grinned, Lucy was about to ask another question until she saw Natsu standing on top of the wreck staring down at what seemed to be a group of men.

"So your a member Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu asked in a serious tone.

"What's it to ya anyways? Get him!" A man with dark blue hair responded, a pair of men rushed towards only to get slapped away by an angry Natsu.

"I'm Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" Natsu growled as the blue haired man showed alight fear.

"He's a member of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy wad shocked as the stranger she met was a member of her favorite guild "Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"You never asked" Tsukune replied with a shrug.

"So does that mean your also a Fairy Tail Member?" Tsukune nodded his head in reply " Are you going to help him?"

"Nah, he can handle it himself" Tsukune said as he watched, flames engulf his friend.

"Natsu!" Lucy was about to run to help until Tsukune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, he can handle it himself" He grinned as Luvy gasped at the fact that Natsu literally ate flames.

"W-w-what's going on?!" Lucy was in shock and awe upon seeing the flames disappear into Natsu's mouth "Is that some sort of spell?"

"Fire magic doesn't affect Natsu" Tsukune said " He was raised by a fire dragon named Igneel, not saying Natsu is a dragon but he was taught a lost magic that's been used to fight dragons. This magic gives him dragon scales to protect against fire, dragon lungs to breathe with fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire. He's able to consume fire to restore his magic or sometimes he'll eat it just because he's hungry."

"When you say fire dragon does that mean there's other dragons with different elements?" Lucy asked as Natsu is currently in a battle with the blue haired fire mage.

"Of course, why wouldn't there be? There's fire, wind, lightning, water, and hell there's even an iron dragon!" Tsukune explained as he continues on with the topic.

"Wow" Lucy was in awe as the brown haired teen listed the elements of other dragons "I wonder how the other dragons would like" She pondered as she mentally took a guess for the appearance of each dragon.

"Well for starters the water dragon was huge, let's see he was also green and had both wings and fins, Oh yeah, he also had gills so he can swim in the water for as long as he can!" Tsukune listed off what he remembers of the water dragon.

"You've seen a water dragon?!"

"Well I lived with him for four years"

"So does that mean you're a -"

"Yup, I'm the Water Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail!"

_Crash!_

The pair looked up to see that battle has ended, as well as the pier and possibly a quarter of Hargeon.

"Looks like Natsu's done" Tsukune laughed as he looked at the damage that's left behind.

"But he went overkill!" Lucy shrieked knowing she might be blamed for the damage as well.

Tsukune laughed again knowing the master is going to be quite upset when he hears about this.

"Stop right there!" Everyone turned to see Rune Knights, as well as angry citizens, rushing towards the scene.

"Natsu run for it!" Tsukune shouted as he grabbed Lucy's arm and sped off with Natsu, Happy, and Kokoa following.

"Why am I being dragged along with you guys?!" Lucy shouted as she's running alongside them.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu asked as they ran "Well then, let's go!"

Lucy was overjoyed as she's finally going to become a member of Fairy Tail after so long.

_'Well it's not everyday you meet a new member'_ Tsukune thought as he ran '_she's also cute... I wonder what her blood tastes like.'_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Well that's the first chapter of this remake and I hope ya'll enjoyed because there will be more.

Also if any of you guys will ask, yes he's both a dragon slayer and a vampire. Also to answer another question that may be asked, he will not be overpowered, he'll only be able to activate his powers one at a time, it will be rare for him to activate both and that's going to be on certain occasions. He's the same age as Lucy and Natsu which I believe they are 17. The main pairing is still going to be Tsukune x Lucy, if anybody has pairing ideas for others let me know. Other characters from Rosario will be included in this story as well, some will be a member of Fairy, some will appear later on. Also some explain will be done as to why Kokoa is an exceed.

Also if anybody is interested I will be making a Skullgirls and Rosario Vampire crossover pretty soon, I've put alot of thought into it as well as taking more time into understanding the setting of the game. I'll bring in a small bit of what I will have in one of the later chapters of this story. Those that are interested I'd like for you to take a guess for the main pairing for the Skullgirls and Rosario crossover.

So until next time, I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Praise the sun! I am actually here, actually updating a story... I guess I'll give myself a pat on the back for actually doing this buuuut let's save it for another time. Well anyways hope you guys enjoy this because I sacrificed some time from Destiny to bring this out to you folks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire and Fairy tail or any of their contents ao please don't sue me as well others that like to express their ideas.**

**Chapter 2 Visitng Hours**

"Tsukune Aono... He continues to impress me everyday, but no matter how much he hides it, he well succumb to his thirst for blood." A dark figure said as it sits in a chair holding a glass of a red liquid that resembles red wine.

"When shall we proceed with the destruction of mankind?" Another dark figure appeared in the room facing the figure sitting in the chair.

"Soon Kuyou, soon" The dark figure sitting down responded "I understand your revenge against Aono, but have patience."

"Very well" The figure identified as Kuyou said as he places a folder on top of the desk in front of the dark figure.

The dark figure opened the folder to reveal information on recent events "Hmm, so he's expecting me... Even with the help of his 'friends' they'll never be able to stop him from his true self" The figure chuckles to himself as he sips through the last drops of his red beverage.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia<strong>

"Woohoo! And we made it back safe and sound again!"

"With what happened back in Hargeon I'm glad we weren't caught..." Lucy grumbled as the trio walked the streets of Magnolia "I don't even know why they would blame meeee! I swear I didn't do any damages!"

"Well you did send the ship crashing back to shore" Tsukune chuckled as he recalled the yacht crashing "I mean if it weren't for me then the docks would've been completely destroyed."

"How can you even laugh at something like that?" Lucy asked.

"Well this kind of stuff happens everytime" Natsu replied "And besides I was holding back against that fake salamander."

"Things may or may not have gotten worse but at least we're home" Tsukune said as the Fairy Tail guild revealed itself into view. He turned his eye to Lucy to see that she seems to be getting more and more excited as they walked towards the guild.

"Sister, I'm hoooomme!" Kokoa shouts as she flies towards the Fairy Tail guild at max speed.

"She has a sister?" Lucy asked Tsukune.

"More like three but two of them live here in Magnolia as well as members of Fairy Tail" Tsukune explains.

"Aye! They're both monsters!" Happy added.

"Are they that scary?"

"If that's how you want to see it" Natsu replied shivering at the thought of the oldest sister.

"But how can you guys be scared of cats?" Lucy nearly giggled at the thought her new friends being afraid of 'cats'.

"They're not 'cats'" Tsukune replied "Kokoa is a cat because of a job that went downhill two years ago, both of her sisters beat the living hell out of me when we returned home after the job was finished." Tsukune shuddered as the memories of the beating he was given for not being able to save their sister from becoming what she currently is to this day.

As he explained his story Lucy began to shiver, wondering if she'll suffer a similar fate if she said something wrong.

"At least they got over it, after months?" Natsu said trying to ease the pain from Tsukune's memory although it didn't help one bit.

"So what did Kokoa look like before she turned into a cat?" Lucy curiously asked trying to think of a picture that would best suit Kokoa.

"I'd you're lucky enough you might see her transform into her old self from time to time, although she can't keep the transformation for long so she mainly transforms in a fight" Tsukune replied " Although don't expect to be friends with her right away, she'll grow on you eventually. Although since your a girl I think you'll get along with her sisters just fine right at the start."

"Good to know that they're at least friendly" Lucy sighed in relief.

"Well this is where I head off" Tsukune says as he turned the street.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to let everyone know that your back?" Lucy asked as she stops to watch Tsukune walk down a direction away from the guild.

"Kokoa will let them know" Tsukune responded "I'll see you guys back at the guild"

"Does he always do this whenever he's home?" Lucy wondered as to why her new friend would leave towards somewhere else than the guild.

"Yup, everytime he comes home from a job he always visits his sister before going back to the guild" Natsu calmly said as they continued towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Hospital<strong>

"Tsukune! You're back!" A black haired woman in a nurse's outfit exclaimed in joy as the young Dragonslayer entered the hospital.

"You don't have sound so surprised Ruby, you know I've been gone longer" Tsukune replied with a smile.

"Well your lucky to make it back, there's only 1 hour left of visiting hours so I'd hurry if I were you" The woman now identified as Ruby said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Ruby" Tsukune responded as he walked down the halls of the hospital, as he turned his next corner he bumped into a familiar man with dark blue hair.

"Macao?" The teen observed the man now known as Macao, he noticed the bandages on the man's torso.

"Not a surprise to see you here" Macao said as he rubbed the pain on his ribs "And I know what you're thinking. Yes I just came back from a job, I didn't think to run into twenty vulcans in Mt. Hakobe."

Tsukune smirked "Romeo was being picked on again?"

"Yup, the other kids don't really know what it means to be a mage" Macao said with a grin on his face "But hey, they'll think twice before they mess with my kid after he tells them what we mages are capable of doing."

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have to get going before visiting hours are done for the day" Tsukune said as he walked away in a faster pace than before.

"See you back at the Guild kiddo" Macao replied as he watched Tsukune nearly run down the halls.

Tsukune finally came to a stop in front of a door with a small sign on the wall " RM 22. Kyoko Aono"

The teen opened the door quietly and poked his head inside, the room was the same as any average hospital room, white walls, counters with slight decorations, a door leading to restroom, a window with a view of a few streets of Magnolia, and last but not least your standard hospital bed. Although the person laying on the bed seems to be asleep at the very moment, the person was a female teen that seemed to be the same age as Tsukune. Tsukune silently opened the door with enough room for him to discreetly walk inside and sit on a chair next to the bed.

The slumbering person stirred awake after 20 minutes of Tsukune's arrival, she turned her towards the chair to see Tsukune patiently waiting.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Tsukune said jokingly as the female teen sat up on her bed.

"You're back" The girl replied with a small smile.

"Well it was only two weeks" Tsukune rubbed the back of his head.

"I trust you didn't go overboard like last time?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

"The job went smoothly, although Hargeon was a different story"

"Such as?"

"Well I ran into Natsu at Hargeon on the way back, and lets just say we had to rescue a recruit for Fairy Tail" Tsukune replied with a slight chuckle although the black haired girl seemed to be giving a look of slight disappointment as well as the look of her holding back a giggle " C'mon Kyoko! Its not like you've accidently destroyed a few things when you were doing jobs with us!"

The girl now known as Kyoko giggled as recalled her times of accidental destruction " I admit, I had my fun of 'accidents' but..." her mood shifted down as she brought up her hand to look at the Fairy Tail mark on her hand "Ever since I've came down with this illness, I feel as though I'll never be able to use magic ever again."

Tsukune reached out and grabbed Kyoko's hand "No matter what happens you'll always be a proud member of Fairy Tail" Kyoko looked up to see Tsukune smiling, she smiled in return thanking her brother.

"Now then" Kyoko smiled "Tell me about how your job went."

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Guild 1 Hour Later<strong>

Lucy can't even find any words that'll describe as to how fast everything happened within the last hour. First, she entered the guild with Natsu kicking the large double doors open announcing his return. Second was the fact that he kicked somebody yelling at him about the bad rumor he was given by that exact person. Third, the two started fighting which caused a chain reaction for everyone to turn on each other and create a rumble in the middle of the guild hall, and for some reason she was introduced to everyone in the middle of the brawl, not to mention the fact that she could've sworn she saw a girl that looked to be around fourteen years old run in the brawl with a hammer that looked to extremely heavy. Next, the guild master stepped in and stopped the fight, at first he was giant but then he shrunk down to a point as to where people will literally call him a midget but let's not call him that cause apparently he used to be normal height.

Then he started lecturing everyone as to how the magic council but then he disregarded the council and gave a very inspirational speech that made everyone almost break into another rumble but the master immediately stopped them. After all of that, she witnessed a small reunion between father and son that almost brought a tear to eye. Lastly, she went through a small amount of paperwork that'll allow her to become a part of Fairy Tail, after filling out her information she was given the Fairy Tail mark on her right hand by Mirajane herself.

"After all this time I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail" Lucy squeeled in delight as she sat down on the barstool "I should probably find a place to live really fast."

"Aye! Otherwise you'll be sleeping in the street" Happy said as he sat on the counter.

"Why don't you just take a quick job to earn a few jewels so you can get a place?" Natsu said as he observed the job request board.

"I can afford a place at the moment, I just don't know where to look" Lucy said worridly as the lighting outside slowly changed.

"Well if you'd like, you can stay the night with me" A voice spoke up, Lucy turned to see a black haired woman whose hair now tied into two pigtails as well as her hair being straight on the back. She wore a pink corset, a black long dress with frills at the end as well as black high heel boots, her style of clothing seemed gothic considering she's carryinga book with odd markings on the cover.

"I'm sorry but I haven't even met you, I wouldn't want to impose" Lucy declined.

"Nonsense, I'd do anything to help out our newest member get started" The woman said smiling "My name is Ruby Tojo, and its a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, and my name's Lucy" The blonde haired mage replied.

"and I insist you stay with me tonight, there's now way I'm going to let you put up with stress on finding a home right after you joined us!"

"I'd recommend taking her offer" Mirajane spoke up "And besides she's right, you just joined so it'd be better to rest rather than putting up with stress from looking for a home."

Lucy sighed "I guess your right, Ruby I acce-" she was cutoff as Ruby tackled her intk a hug.

"Yay! Don't worry, I know we'll get along just fine!" Lucy could only help but laugh.

"She's just excited that she finally gets to spend time with a new member" a familiar voice spoke up, Lucy looked up to see Tsukune sitting on a bar stool.

"When did you get here?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise,_ I didn't even see him walk in!_

"Just right now" Tsukune said before he took a drink from the cup he was holding.

"Tsukune! Fight me!" Natsu called out as he threw a cup at Tsukune with all of his might, luckily for Tsukune he didn't have to catch it.

"Now, now Natsu" The voice came from a small woman with blackish blue hair, she seems to be wearing a black Chinese cheongsam with black combat boots "That's no way to greet a friend who just returned from a two week job."

"It's fine Akua" Tsukune lightly chuckled "We already met in Hargeon on our way back."

"Is that so?" The women know known as Akua asked as to which Tsukune nodded in reply "Do as you wish" She said as she placed the cup on a table and walked up to Lucy "I do believe we haven't met."

As the Akua introduced herself Natsu threw a punch at Tsukune as which he blocked and the two began their spar in the middle of the guild hall.

"No we haven't, my name's Lucy" Lucy introduced herself.

"Akua Shuzen, and I believe you've already met Tsukune and my sister Kokoa" Akua replied with a friendly smile.

"Y-yeah, we met in Hargeon" Lucy realized what Akua mention in her introduction "Wait your one of Kokoa's sisters?"

"Why yes, I can understand why your surprised because of her current situation" Akua said "She and Tsukune took a job that should've been finished within two days, but they went missing for a whole month. When they returned Kokoa was turned into a cat and Tsukune was in bandages, well to be more precise he was in bandages after Moka and I were done with him."

"I'm guessing Moka is your other sister."

"Yes, although she left on a job just this morning, too bad Kokoa was disappointed when she flew right in" Akua giggled at Kokoa's misfortune.

"I don't get it, why does Kokoa stick with Tsukune rather than you guys?" Lucy wondered as she watched Kokoa take a nap on the bar counter.

"She wants to prove herself that she's strong enough to take care of herself, only reason why she prefers to hang around Tsukune is because she sees him as a mentor as well her best friend" Akua calmly explained "Whemever Moka is around she immediately challenges her to a spar, just like Natsu except he challenges everyone."

"Water Dragon's..." Akua's eyes widen as she hears Tsukune.

"Uh oh"

"ROAR!" Tsukune almost sent the powerful breath attack towards Natsu, only for it to cancel out as Master Makarov uses his Titan Magic to send a large fist towards Tsukune.

"What did I tell you two about fighting in here, if your going to use magic take it outside! I don't want this guild hall destroyed because of you!" The master lectured the two dragonslayers, well one if the Water Dragonsalyer is unconscious from the powerful punch.

"Thank you Master" Akua sighed in relief before Tsukune was about completely soak the guild again.

Lucy giggled at the relief " I take it this happens alot"

"More than you think" Akua slightly giggled but kept calm since she was nearly soaked in water, she looked up to see the time "Oh well if you'll excuse I must get going, I must be up early tomorrow to leave for a very important job."

"It was nice to meet you" Lucy said as she watched Akua stand up from her sear "I really hope we can get to really know each other more when you get back."

"Likewise, until next time Lucy" Akua responded before she left the guild hall.

"I suppose it's time" Makarov said as he noticed the time "Alright everyone it's closing time!"

As everyone received the message they all said their goodbyes and slowly exited the guild hall.

"It's about time I got some rest" Tsukune yawned as the events from the past few days are finally starting to hit him. He almost made it out of the guild hall until he realized something "Crap, I almost forgot about Kokoa!" He quickly turned around only to be directly face to face with Lucy. They two stared into each other's eyes for a minute, both were slightly blushing until Tsukune broke the moment.

"Sorry about that! I was just going for Kokoa, I forgot she fell asleep. Wellgoodnightseeyoutomorrow!" Tsukune nervously said as he quickly ran to Kokoa and sped through the door.

Lucy was left there still blushing for a few minutes until Ruby broke her trance "Yoohoo~ Lucy, guild's closing."

Lucy shook her head "Right, right sorry, let's go."

"Its no problem" Ruby giggled with a knowing grin, _how cute I think she already likes Tsukune!_

As Ruby was coming up with ways to tease Lucy in the future, Lucy herself was having thoughts of her own, _I don't what happened back there! I was going to say something but for some reason, I couldn't stop looking at him! I really hope that doesn't happen again, I nearly embarrassed myself! It's ok, it's ok I just met him, there's no way I can already like someone I just met... Can I?_

**Chapter End!**

**Well that's it for this time folks, and if some of you are going to leave questions, trust me all will be explained soon enough. This was just a little friendly introductions, the real stuff begins in now! I'm talking action! Explosions! Badass fight scenes! Secrets between each characters! More explosions! Nudity! Micheal Bay Explosions!**

**Well okay alot of that wasn't true but there will a few characters with secrets such as Tsukune himself as well as others, fight scenes well I kind of suck at writing fight scenes but I'll do my best. No nudity I'm trying to keep this T rated although I do tend to throw in a few sexual innuendoes, well in real life I do... And no explosions... Sadly it's hard for me to write explosions so yeah...**

**Anyways like I said questions will be answered in later chapters and such and I know some of you are wondering as to why someone like Akua is in Fairy Tail so I'll just answer this one for you. Honestly I see her more of as good character with eanoigh heart since she cares so much about Moka, I mean C'mon I think that makes her a great candidate for Fairy Tail.**

**Anyways if any you don't like where this story will go I understand but this is the way I'm going to make it so id you don't like it then I guess you don't praise the sun enough...**

**Anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Another chapter for this story, its pretty damn surprising for me since I've had that perios where it seemed like I was dead.**

**A/N: I will skip certain parts mainly because I really don't want to go through them as well as the fact that they are unimportant to canon, for example I skipped the Duke Everlue arc and I'm jumping straight ahead to Lullaby.**

**Anyways hope you all enjoy this, I sacrificed precious time from Destiny again to bring this out to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire and Fairy, and any of their contents belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 3 Blood Pact... Kind of**

"More coffee, Tsukune?" A certain white haired mage in a pink dressed asked as Tsukune slumps over the counter.

"Yes, please..." Tsukune said as he almost hurled on the counter, the white haired mage carefully poured hot coffee in a mug next to Tsukune's head "Thanks Mira."

"Were you low on Transfusion packs again?" Mira asked with a slight giggle.

"Yeah... We didn't collect a reward on the job for the book Daybreak books so I couldn't afford to pay for my next supply, I had to ask Cana for blood because everyone else wasn't willing to at least let me have a few sips" Tsukune explained as he slowly reached for his coffee.

"Geez why couldn't ask Natsu or something?" Said person named Cana spoke up sitting on the counter with a barrel of wine next to her "Not my fault you can't hold your alcohol."

"It'd look weird if I drank blood from a guy" The vampire responded with his eyebrow twitching.

Cana simply laughed in response "Why not ask Lucy? I'm pretty sure the two of you have gotten closer on her first job, maybe just enough for her to give you some blood every now and then" Cana said with a knowing smile as Tsukune drank his hot beverage in one drink.

"Hmmm, I did forget to ask her" Tsukune put his hand on his chin pondering whether or not to ask the newest member for a blood pact.

_Seriously? Not even gonna react to an obvious tease? He's just as dense as that one ninja guy from those books Levi reads... It started with an N... _Cans thought to herself as she watched her friend still thinking.

"Well I'm off! Thanks for the reminder Cana!" The Water Dragonslayer called out as he sped out the doors of the guild.

"Wait she does know about Tsukune and the others right?" Cana asked Mirahane as they both watched Tsukune run towards Lucy's home.

"I guess we forgot to tell her, its been a while a while since we had new member so I guess it slipped our minds" Mirajane said remembering about the fact that some of Fairy Tail's member were Youkai.

* * *

><p><strong>With Lucy<strong>

"Seriously?! What is it about my house that attracts you guys?!" Lucy yelled as Natsu and Happy were making themselves at home in Lucy's house.

"C'mon Lucy your place is alot more lively" Natsu chuckled as he sat on a chair.

"Aye!"

"A house is a house! Now get out!" Lucy demanded.

"Fsir point but your house seems to have a more traditional look" A voice spoke up, everyone turned to see Tsukune crouching in the window.

"There's a door for a reason!" Lucy yelled as Tsukune stepped inside from the window.

"This was faster" The vampire said as he took a seat on a nearby "And besides I need to ask you for something."

"I bet it's a date" Natsu whispered to happy as to which he reviewed an 'Aye' in response, although he didn't whisper quietly enough because both Tsukune and Lucy were blushing.

"It's not a date!" Tsukune yelled at the two best friends, both were laugung from the reaction. Lucy faked a laugh except for some reason she felt a slight disappointment.

Tsukune sat down on his seat once again "Anyways, I came here to ask you for blood."

"Ummm... Blood?" Lucy asked in a confused tone, she looked at Natsu and Happy who were both sitting calmly "Guys did I mishear that?"

"What you didn't know?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't know what?" Lucy responded slightly shaking.

"I'm a vampire" Tsukune answered.

"A what?" Lucy still shook slightly hoping she didn't hear him correctly.

"I'm a vampire" Tsukune repeated in a louder tone so Lucy was able to hear.

**Back at the Guild**

"SISTER, you're back!" Kokoa cried out as she tackled a teen with silver hair.

"Must we always go through this everytime I return?" The silver haired teen asked as she stood up and dusted herself. She wore a dark red skirt, white blouse, black combat boots as well as a black leather wrist band with a silver rosary that contained a red gem in the middle. Kokoa looked up at her knowing she was slightly annoyed, some may notice her emerald green eyes were innocent but it takes a mage to know that she's witnessed battles.

"Welcome back Moka" Mirajane called out as said person approaches the bar "How was your job?"

"Same as the others, only this time the person that hired me actually backed off from hitting on me before he even took the warning" Moka asked with a satisfaction in her tone of voice "I heard we have a new member to the guild."

"Yeah, she's a Celestial Spirit Mage" Kokoa said.

"Well that's rare for a mage like that to join us" Moka responded interested on meeting the newest addition to the guild "Is she here? I'd like to meet her myself."

"Probably at home or somethin' hell if I care" Kokoa replied crossing her arms.

"Very well, I'll introduce myself when I return" The silver haired teen said as she stood up "I must resupply on blood transfusion packs, I'll return shortly" She said before she walked out the guild.

"Alright just be sure to get back before she leaves ok another job with Tsukune and Natsu!" The barmaid called out.

_So she teamed up with those two, I guess that's how Kokoa knows her , _Moka thought to herself as she walked towards the Magnolia Hospital.

* * *

><p>"WWWWHHAAAAAAAAT?!" Lucy yelled as she backed up against the wall behind ber "Vampire! As in THE monsters that suck blood, hate crosses, garlic, and holy water?!" She yelled once again somehow holding garlic in her hands.<p>

"Well we are supposed to drink blood, its practically what we live off of" Tsukune replied in a calm tone, he laughed at the fact Lucy is holding garlic in front of her "Well we don't hate garlic, I don't even know where people even get that idea from, all vampires are weak to water in general, it only makes us weaker because of it's purification properties. Well what's funny is the fact that water doesn't work on me."

"And why is that?!" Lucy asked still shaking.

"Being a Dragonslayer of a certain makes you to be immune to that element as well as the fact that we consume that specific element to restore our magic" Tsukune explained.

"Wow that's really smart since vampires are weak against water, so you say" Lucy replied laughing nervously.

"I was lucky enough to have been raises by the Water Dragon himself" Tsukune chucked "Even if turned my greatest weakness into my greatest strength, I still gained another weakness."

"Aye! He's weak to lightning magic, he's also scared of lightning" Happy added.

The vampire shook slightly at the thought about lightning "Hurts like hell, last time I was by it I was nearly killed!"

"It's that bad?" The blonde mage received a nod from the water dragonslayer "But that leaves one more thing unanswered, what do crosses do to vampires?"

Tsukune stopped shaking to roll up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a black leather wrist band with a silver rosary, unlike Moka's it doesn't have a red orb in the middle "Ordinary rosaries do nothing, this rosary seals my power, if I were to take it off I'd reveals my vampiric form and I unleash a large amount of power called youki, which is only obtainable unless your a youkai or you've been given the blood of a youkai. Certain rosaries are only able to seal a vampire'a power unless it was crafted by a master of sealing arts."

Lucy's sight was taken away by the silver rosary, her shaken has stopped but she was still cautious of the vampire.

"I'd understand if you say 'no', but I'm only asking for blood just in case I'm unable to afford blood transfusion packs, yesterday I had to ask Cana for blood... Honestly her blood is delicious but everytime I keep forgetting about the amount of alcohol she drinks..." he said as he recalled his hangover, still feeling a slight headache.

"You'd think I'd say yes just like that?!" Lucy yelled once again.

"Well no... Honestly everyone else I asked has a reason, Levi wouldn't be able to read well as well as study other magic, Bisca wouldn't be able to aim well, also Alzack might take it the wrong way so I wouldn't want to upset him, I can't take blood from Moka and Akua mainly because I sort of broke a trust issue a couple of months ago, Mirajane is unable to give me blood because the bite marks will ruin her photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly, and I'd ask Erza but everytime I ask, I have to beat her in a fight."

_Now I feel bad, I know shouldn't be afraid of him because he's a friend but he's a vampire... Oh what am I saying?! Its not like all vampires are bad, I mean it's kinda scary knowing he's a vampire but then again he's a part of Fairy Tail, he'd risk his life to protect his friends... Oh I don't know what to do, I mean it's in case if he runs out of transfusion packs so I guess it rarely happens... Now that I think about it, he is kind of handsome... Wait what? _Lucy's mixed thoughts were cut when she accidently cur herself on her hand by applying too much pressure from her fingernails due to her mixed thoughts.

Tsukune WAS patiently waiting for an answer when he noticed a certain scent emit from the celestial mage, he looked to see she was bleeding from her palms due to her squeezing from her thoughts. His senses were spinning as the scent of blood continued to enter his nostrils, his mouth watered as he thought about the taste of the blood. Without any warning he was suddenly close to Lucy.

"Umm Tsukune?" Lucy asked nervously as she slowly walked backwards with the vampire matching her pace "You can stop now, maybe we should head to guild" She laughed nervously as she was stopped by the wall behind her, her talk was useless as she saw that her friend's face was lifeless, she looked at his teeth only for it to reveal sharp fangs longer than his normal sized teeth.

"Eep!" She squeaked out before Tsukune drew his face closer to her face and immediately lunged his head close to her neck and bit down, the pain was quite brief but immediately after the pain was gone and she felt her blood escape her veins "Why aren't you guys helping!?" she squeaked out once again as Natsu and Happy were having a casual conversation.

"Oh hey you were actually nice enough to give him blood" Natsu chuckled.

"I didn't agree to this now help me, I don't wanna die!" Lucy said frantically as she flailed her arms up and down in a very fast pace.

"Really? Doesn't seem like he's hurting you or anything" Natsu replied.

A minute has passed of Tsukune drinking Lucy's blood as well as Lucy herself begging Natsu for hell, but after that minute Tsukune released himself from Lucy's neck and steppes back from her.

"Oh man! That was the best tasting blood I've ever had! I mean I've only drank Cana's blood but yours was the best! The rich flavor, the nutrients, the fact that there's no alcohol, I don't know how you do it but it was absolutely the greatest blood I've ever had, fresh blood is by far the greatest snack I'll ever have!" Tsukune said in a very fast pace as well as the fact that he has stars in his eyes from his snack.

"You bit meeeeee!" Lucy cried out as streams of tears expelled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist but the scent of your blood literally controlled me!" Tsukune apologized dramatically as he got down on his knees "I swear I'll make it up to you, but your blood was so delicious I just couldn't stop myself!"

"You better cause I feel light headed!" Lucy said as she kicked Tsukune across the room.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Alright now that we've finally cooled off I think we can continue where we left off" Tsukune said as he clapped his hands together "Now then Lucy, about the pact?"

"Well I was going to say yes but now I think want something in return after you bit me without warning" Lucy said as she rubbed the spot where she was bit, the holes of where he bit are gone but marks can somewhat be seen if one payed close attention.

"How about I treat you to something nice?" Tsukune offered.

"T-that sounds fair I guess" The blonde mage said calmly, for some reason a part of her is happy for the fact that the two of them will spend some quality time together, while the other half is still somewhat afraid he'll use that time to drink her blood on Accident'"

"Well then it's settled! For each time when I take your blood, I'll take you somewhere mice, my treat!" Tsukune said cheerfully.

"S-sure sounds great" Lucy said blushing lightly, trying to process what she just agreed to.

"You lliiiiiiiiiike him" Happy teased as he hovered next to Lucy's ear.

"You want to die cat!?"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later at the Guild<strong>

"'Defeat a monster in a forest', 'help a man find his talking gnomes', 'Find the girl with the talking hair?', so these are the jobs of a mage" The celestial mage said as she observed the job request board.

"Well the sooner you find us a job the better" Natsu said as he sat at a nearby table.

"Hey, why do I have to pick the job?"

"I picked last time, now it's your turn" Natsu replied grinning.

"Well it's kind of hard to pick, I mean alot of these jobs seem pretty dangerous as well as somewhat weird" Lucy pointed at one particular job request "Here's one example 'Defeat a knight that has been corrupted by a magic known as the Abyss, nobody knows of his origins but we do know is that he's called The Abyss Walker. We request for someone powerful enough to defeat him and set his soul free of corruption of the Abyss.'"

"Sounds like fun, let's take it!" Tsukune called out from his spot on the same table as Natsu.

"No way! It says here that people died trying defeat!"

"Sounds like it should be an S class job" Tsukune said as he suddenly appeared in front of the request board to observe the job description.

"Erza's back!" A male voice shouted as the person ran inside the guild followed by what seemed to be footsteps of a giant. Everyone turned to see a red haired woman wearing chestplate armor and a blue skirt carrying what seemed to a giant horn with decorations.

"What's that Erza?" A random mage nervously asked.

"Its the horn of the giant monster I defeated, the villagers have been so kind to decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir" The red haired woman now identified as Erza said as she placed the horn on the ground "Is there a problem?"

"N-not at all!"

"Anyways as I was on the road I heard that you guys have been causing trouble again" She said as she looked around the guild "Cana, you need to control your drinking habit! Wakaba, you need to get rid of that disgusting habit! Nab, I suspect you'd be staring at the Request Board again, hurry up and pick a job already!"

"She's really tearing into everyone, its like she's taking over" Lucy whispered.

"That's Erza for ya" Happy added.

"And Tsukune!" Said person turned away from the request board with a nervous look on his face"I would've told you job well done on your last job but I've heard that you've gotten your thirst for blood put of control to a point that you've bit your client's daughter!"

"Hey! Her father got the wrong idea!" Tsukune objected.

"So you didn't drink her blood?"

"Ummm kinda?" Tsukune nervously replied although he was given a sharp glare from glare "C'mon she said it was okay!" he shouted defensively.

Erza only sighed in response "... Nonetheless since you're here, are Moka, Natsu, and Gray here as well?"

"Big sis should be back soon, she left earlier to resupply on blood transfusion packs" Kokoa called out from her spot on the same table as happy.

"Thank you Kokoa, now what about Natsu and Gray?"

"Oh we're here just hanging out like good friends" Gray called as him and Natsu have their arms over each other's shoulders laughing nervously.

"Aye" Natsu squeaked out.

"Well it's good to see the two of you getting along so well."

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked out once again.

"Why the hell is Natsu talking like Happy?!"

"Natsu, Gray, Tsukune I need to request a favor from the three of you, including Moka" Erza said in a serious tone "While traveling I overheard something that had me worried. Normally I'd consult with the master before acting but he's not here, and this a matter of utmost urgency. The four of you are the strongest here at this moment and I could really use your help."

"Did that just happen?"

"Erza asking for help?"

"Well this is a first."

"Tomorrow morning we meet at the train station, I expect you all to be there" Erza said calming manner, then she turned to Kokoa "Kokoa, will you go tell Moka what I just said?"

"I'm on it!" Kokoa shouted as she flew out of the guild in high speed.

"With all five of them together like this..." Lucy turned her head to see Mirajane looking at the group on awe "This could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail."

**CHAPTER END**

**Well that's it for third chapter of this story, i hope y'all enjoyed it! Not really much to discuss this time, hmmm lets seee... Oh! I threw in multiple references because I kind of want to make a game out of this... For those that comment the references I made will get a cookie! Well not literally but at least spot the references.**

**My current project for a Rosario Vampire and Skullgirls is still under the works, I have the plot so far i just need to write more ideas because I've recently played the story mode for the character of Skullgirs and lets just say it somewhat changed as to how the story for the Rosario crossover. Hopefully for those that actually read this story have played Skullgirls and enjoy the lore are here because it will be EPIC! Well for those that hopefully will enjoy it...**

**And let's see here... No that was it, that's all I have to say.**

**Until Next time!**


End file.
